Imperial Deception
by Mysterioso2006
Summary: Erek,one of the most decorated commanders in the Imperial Navy, is on a mission to get another planet under the iron fist of the Empire. He thinks he will get in, sign a paper and get out. If only it were so easy....


**Prologue**

The grey hull of the star destroyer _Imperial Justice_ flew through space like a dagger slicing through the air. Many events had happened to and around that ship. From the battle on Death Star one, to the battle of Yavin. Countless repairs, re-paints, and overhauls had been done. Its crew, the 138 Stormtrooper Legion were said to be second only to the 501st themselves.

Deep within the Ravorian system, the 138s were on a mission to make a deal with the Ravorian leader. Peace would be made, and another planet would be in the empires grasp. Little did they know that it would not be nearly as easy as that…..

**Part I**

"Preparing to land, contacting Ravorian leader", said one of the numerous pilots. The bridge was buzzing with the beeps and bops of the terminals that rested on both sides and lightly below the deck. Commander Erek, the head officer of the ship, hands folded behind his back, stared at the Green-yellow-brown surface of Ravoria, fast approaching through the view ports."Sir," said the same pilot," Incoming transmission from the Ravorian leader."The hologram projector in the middle of the room buzzed. A tall, blue figure appeared.

Ah," said Erek, walking towards the projector," The Great and Mighty Tor-Kay.""Yes, Imperial …it …is…I" Tor-Kay replied, very slowly. His voice was a low, guttural growl, and speaking Basic seemed painful. He was a threatening figure. He was wearing nothing but a tattered loin-cloth, and bandages around his ankles. The hologram made him look roughly 8 ft. tall, with thick, olive-green skin. He has very muscular, and seemed to make him a foot taller. His head was short and round, ending in a beak-like protrusion. The eyes were placed on opposite sides of his head, and were like black marbles. A small feathery crest rested on his forehead.

"There is a clearing near the outside of our village," He said," The coordinates I gave you earlier should be simple enough to follow for you humans, and is the biggest clearing nearby. Then, go about 20 kilometers north, and you should be there. Be cautious, though. There are things down here that would give you nightmares for the rest of your lives. Tor-Kay out."

"All right men!"Said Erek," Begin landing sequences down there! And Captain, organize, I'd say, about one platoon of troops! Ready all needed speeders, check ammo supplies, you know the drill! Move out!"

A half-hour later, 36 gleaming white bodies, some medics, some scouts, some demolition or "heavy" troops, and some just standard Stormtroopers were waiting in the hangar.17 brown, slender speeders were below them, with two troops per speeder. Commander Erek was in the middle of the formation, on his own speeder. A hushed whisper filled the room.

"I don't trust any of these 'Ravors' or whatever," murmured one to his partner," how can one trust someone who we can't even understand?""True, true," agreed the partner. "And they look about as technologically advanced as a food tray." He may have said this too loud, and a gruff laughter filled the hangar, and even Commander laughed."T minus 5 seconds till touchdown", said a voice over there com-links."5….4….3…the hangar door slid open…2…1! Without breaking formation, all the speeders shot out of the hangar, and into the hot, midday sun.

**Part II**

"Stop!" shouted Commander. All speeders gritted to a halt. Erek surveyed the surroundings. They were at the edge of a clearing, nearly 500 meters wide. The ground was tan, muddy substance, and his heavily polished boots began to dull. Instead of trees, Giant ferns and mushrooms stuck out of the ground, and formed a small path northward.

"Sir?" asked the nearest trooper," Where to?"

"Tighten formation, and go down that path!"He barked. As one, the speeders zoomed through the path.

The ferns and mushrooms became as large as redwoods within an hour, as soon as they went down the path. The sun beat down on the troop's hot armor, and the only non-tan color around them was the green ferns and the white mushrooms.

After several hours, the path went uphill, and the drone of the speeders only became louder. Evening had fallen, and the 3 small moons were glinting the armor of the Stormtroopers. Fires began to pop up around the clearing, surrounded by packs of Stormtroopers. Some dozed in their helmets, some exchanged stories with their squad, and some just seemed to stare off into space.

A troop approached Commander. He was one of his best scouts, ES- 1284. "Sir?" he said, while walking towards him. "I have a question. Why didn't the Ravorian leader give the coordinates for _this_ clearing? It's not any different than the last one, and this one is only another afternoon's ride away." "Good question," replied Erek," I will have to ask him." "Thank you, sir." And he walked away.

It had been a long day. With the blistering heat, the long ride, and no sleep for the last 24 hours had tired him greatly. Maybe….just maybe… he could get some rest…Merely the thought just made him more tired….his eyes began to close…

"**ROOOOOAAAARRRRR**!" A blood-curdling roar echoed through the forest. Birds flew from their perches, animals scurried about, and all who had blasters drew them (some dozing troops got there foot caught in fires). They then made a tight formation around Erek, blasters ready.

CRASH!

**Part III**

Several ferns and mushrooms fell in the wake of what looked like to them a giant black blob, charging towards them."Activate your flashlights! NOW!" bellowed Commander. The grotesque animal was revealed. Imagine a 20 foot long dark green Rhinoceros beetle, with a shell covered in spikes. And the biggest ones are on its feet and head.

Speeders, fires, and helmets were crushed under the wake of this beast. "Sir, get moving!" said the nearest troop to him." We have to take cover in the forest!" About 2/3rds of the group rushed him into the forest, all in a pack. The other 3rd stayed behind, trying to slay the beast. The horrified Erek watched.

The group had surrounded the beast. Cables shot out of their wrists like webs. The beast fell to the ground. "We got him!" shouted one troop. But, suddenly, the creature snapped the cables like string. It let out another roar, and shook its massive head back and forth, knocking troops all around the clearing. The ones still standing threw detonators and shot blasters, but all just bounced off the beast's thick armor- like shell.

Fortunately, a few troops happened to be demolition experts. "I have to help," said a voice behind Erek. The voice was actually a heavy troop, and he hopped over the brush, and ran towards the beast. The beast spotted him, and began to charge towards the area where Erek and the survivors were hidden. "Fire in the hole!" the heavy troop shouted, and fired his Plasma Launcher at the beast. The energy from the blow knocked him over, and the beast merely stopped momentarily. Suddenly, the beast charged at full speed. "No, NO!" shouted the troop, as he was swiftly squashed. There was a crunch, a splat, and the beast kept thundering through the forest, toward the remaining 138s.

"Scramble!" Erek called. "Worry about your own survival until this thing passes through!" Meet back at this spot when the cost is clear!"

And, following orders, the troops ran in different directions, scattering their previous tight-knit group. Erek withdrew his blaster pistol.

"**ROOOAAAR!" **the beast emitted another ear-splitting bellow, as he crashed through the brush. Erek ran as fast as he could to the left, his instincts kicking in. Leaves and twigs snagged on his boots and suit, but the only thought in his mind was _survival_. Ereks legs seemed to be working independently from the rest of his body.

**Part IV**

He was now deep within the forest. Calls of exotic birds and the pitter-patter of animals surrounded him. How long had he been running? How far away were the troops? How many survived? _Should probably check with Lieutenant_, he thought.

"Lieutenant", he started through his com," Status report. How many troops are left? Where are you?"

His com- link was static-y. "S-S-Sir, we…are about… half a kilometer from rondevue point….Only Zeta squad… and Alpha squads are left…. Beta and Omega squads are MIA; either dead, out of range, or have damaged com-links…Meet you at rally point."

_Great. There goes half the platoon. And how am I gonna get back? Assuming I went in a straight path, it'll still take me at least a half-hour to get to rondevue, and then we still have to get to the city. I might…have to use…those experimental energy pills. That may help._ He pondered this for a moment._ No, that would put the troops at risk. Everyone will just have to deal with the exhaustion._

Erek started trekking through the woods. Half conscious, hungry, because he had abandoned the rations, to let him run faster, and not only that, he was lost. On a foreign planet. The odds were against him.

(The actual trek was extremely boring, so if you DO want me to describe a guy limping through the forest at 0.0001 miles an hour, let me know)

About an hour later, he had finally got to where he had started. The troops were in a group where the beast had trampled through. Some were stuffing rations quickly into their mouths. Some were hastily treated the wounded. Some were sitting on sitting on bended ferns, recording info on the beast. And some were just waiting patiently.

"Hi", he murmured, and then stumbled over. Exhaustion had finally taken over him. "Sir!" a medic said, while catching him. "Get me a stretcher!" he called to his partner. "Don't worry, sir. We will take care of you. In fact, we'll probably actually put you in stasis for a few hours. You need the rest."

The medic tried to feed him a few pills, but Erek pushed away his hand. "No, I'm fine. I just need a rest, nothing else. No food, no medicine. Just tired. I'm fine." "But, sir-""That is a DIRECT order." Put me on the stretcher, and wake me, when you need me."

"Yes, sir. Right away, sir." The two medics hoisted him up onto the grey surface of the stretcher, and guided it over to the wreckage. The ground was still littered with the remains of equipment, speeders, and helmets. With the medics and Erek (who was already asleep) in front, troops in back, it would have looked like a funeral procession to an outsider.

As they marched forward, toward the next trail, they paid little attention to their surroundings. If they had, they would have noticed that there was a being lurking at the mouth of the trail. He was holding an old com-link, and was communicating with another being.

"Sir…There are only 19 left in all. Nothing we can't handle. I just wished that could be have been… a lower number. Still, the Morkoan man- killer did its job. They are now 5 kilometers away, so be prepared." "Excellent," the other being replied, "See you later."

**Part V**

Hours had now gone by. The troops, as always, were ever marching, never breaking form, never breaking step, as though something in their brains forced them to all follow some invisible rhythm. Erek, on the other hand, was cherishing the moment, and taking full advantage of the sleep. The smooth, metal surface even still felt like a cloud.

Erek's eyes blinked; sleep still making his eyes heavy. He looked around. The first light of Ravoria's HUGE sun peaked over the tops of ferns. Calls of faraway alien birds could be heard. If the current situation were not as bad, the whole scene may have been peaceful.

Suddenly, over the horizon, a large wall appeared. It looked like it was made of bamboo, plastered together with some sort of adhesive material.

"Stop," he said to the medics.

"Yes, sir." One pressed a button on the side of the stretcher. It stopped, did a 90 degree turn, and floated on the ground. Erek clambered out. Signaling for the troops to stop, he walked to the foot of the wall. A large door had been carved out of the wall, and two guards flanked the sides. They looked similar in appearance to Tor-Kay, but a little shorter. Metal bands shone on their shins and forearms, bearing markings in the Ravorian language. As soon as Erek approached the gate, they raised their electro-staffs, ready to strike.

"State your business," one said, in a low growl.

"I am Commander Erek, leading officer of the 138 Stormtrooper Legion, Imperial Navy," Erek replied." Your leader was expecting me." "Ah, yes, Of course. I will send for him." The guard withdrew an old com-link from a pouch on his loin cloth. Muttering something in Ravorian, he then said," The Great and Mighty Tor-Kay will greet you shortly. If you could follow me, please."

**Part VI**

Erek signaled his troops to follow. The wall on the outside must have had been huge, for this village was even bigger. 3-story bamboo buildings flanked the narrow dirt road. Ravorians were riding large one-legged green birds. On the cobbled sidewalks, even more Ravorian women and children, in various shades of green, red, and brown were coming and going, in buildings, out of buildings, chatting in packs, just an aura of bustling peace surrounded the place.

At the sight of the Stormtroopers, though, everyone stopped what they were doing immediately, huddled into groups, and hid in buildings. The birds and their riders trotted onto the now empty sidewalks. The little parade of Erek's continued as scheduled.

"This is the city of _Fora- Tong- Kay_, City of the Kings" said the guard. "Built by Mortai-Kay, himself. Well, the original buildings, except the Palace and a few other structures are gone; the layout is the same, anyway." He emitted a sound that was similar to a cough, but was actually a snug chuckle.

They were now at the end of the long avenue. A grand metal palace lay before them. It was the biggest building in the city, the size of football field long, wide, and 6 stories tall. The first stories was a simple square box, but after that, a 4 story dome rose up to what seemed the heavens, sprouting turrets, towers, wings, and gold plating surfacing the whole base. Erek and his troops entered a columned archway, into a large foyer, decorated with gold statues of past Kays, and decorated with elaborate mosaics. What was most surprising was how everyone in the foyer was fully clothed, and lavishly, at that.

"If you could follow me to the lifts, please," said the guard. He waved his clawed hand toward a small door at the opposite end of the foyer."Unfortunately, the lifts can only accommodate for four people your size per lift. So, only eight troops of yours can come." He tried to smile, but wore an odd expression on his face, even for a Ravorian.

The lift was made of the same bamboo material as the rest of the city, and had no walls. In the middle was a cable, ending at the very end of the 4 story foot shaft. Erek, the guard, and two troops funneled into one lift. The stone walls had a square shute in the middle, the top scraping the lift. "What are those shutes for, and how does this thing work?" asked Erek. "Well," replied the guard," at the top of the shaft, we have work animals pulling this lift up. And the shutes lead the waste made by the Palace underground."

**Part VII**

They were now at the top of the shaft. A door slid open, and a red Ravorian slave girl bowed, and led them through the door. "These are the quarters of the Great and Mighty," she said, in a surprisingly human voice. Heck, the only thing "alien" about her was her red skin and small beak.

The passengers of the lifts exited, and entered a grand office. Everything, _everything,_ was either made of exotic, silky furs, or gold. The walls, desk at the end of the room, and the long table in the center of the room were pure gold. The tables, chairs, and couches were made of a brown fur.

"Sit, sit." Tor-Kay sat at one end and Erek at the other. "Now, let's make haste in making these agreements. You may leave, Bor-Te-Rei." The guard exited the room.

Erek retrieved a metal cylinder from his belt, and rolled it along the table. Tor-Kay caught it, opened it, and read.

_To the leader of Ravoria, Tor-Kay,_

_Upon reading this message, you hereby agree to the following, under law and enforcement of The Imperial Planet Occupation Laws, under section one, article three, subsection one, paragraph one;_

_You shall unwillingly give all currency, land, recourses, and current milita, local and planetary, to the Galactic Empire. These terms are only variable under __direct__ order of either Grand Moff Tarkin, Lord Vader, or, as a last resort, Emperor Palpatine Himself. _

_Best Wishes, Grand Moff Vorkoin, Imperial Occupations Department._

Tor-Kay re-read several times, looking more appalled with each one."I knew it; you are not here to negotiate terms of peace. You are here to OCCUPY MY CITY! MY LAND!! AND MY PEOPLE! LIKE IT IS YOUR OWN!!!! THIS IS NOT GOING TO HAPPEN AGAIN!! YOU WILL NOT BE AS SUCCESFUL AS DARTH TYRANUS! I…SHALL…NOT…LET THIS BE! "He bellowed, making everything in the room shake." I will throttle that spy, thinking that the Morkoan had crushed your spirits.' Oh, there are only 19 left, nothing we can't handle!' "

"Well, you and the Emperor himself negotiated this previously. He did discuss everything in that letter. It is official. Sign your name, and I will be on my way."

"WERE…IT…SO…EASY, HUMAN!" He pressed a button near where he was sitting. A few seconds later, the doors burst open, revealing 25 blaster-ready rebellion troops. The door across the shaft was open, revealing their point of entry. The rebels circled around the room, knocking the weapons from the Stormtroopers hands, surrounded the slave girl, and thrust the hands of Erek high above his head.

"Take them…to the arena."

**Part VIII**

"YOU TRAITOR! YOU SCUM! YOU WII REGRET THIS, MESSING WITH THE EMPIRE!" Erek shouted, as he was dragged toward the lifts, two strong rebels pulling at his arms. Another followed, closing the door. His blaster was ready, guarding the group. Right as they were going down the lift, two flashes of light appeared through the thin door, followed by a _bang_ and two _clunks_.

"You are under now under rebellion custody. All rights given to you by the Empire now mean nothing," said the rebel with the darkest skin of the three. "You have no right to address a higher ranking officer in that matter, rebel scum." Erek turned to his head to the left, and spat at the rebel's boot.

"Feisty, isn't he Pulastar?" said the guard, not holding on to Erek." Maybe we can test out our new stolen Interrogator droids?"

The lift gritted to a halt. The four remaining troops joined Erek and his captors with no resistance. The foyer's state had struggle written all over it. The mosaics were patched with black burns, the Kay statues were toppled. And most disturbingly, twelve Stormtrooper bodies, and at least thirty rebel ones, littered the marble floor.

"Just ignore the bodies, and keep walking. That is what happens when idiots like you allow his own troops into such an obvious trap," said Pulastar.

And in his mind, Erek knew that Pulastar was right. How could this have happened? He had won every single battle that he had ever been a part of, and was lord Vader's most trusted, and decorated, commander. He had been fooled.

Erek and the other troops were now led out of the Palace, and walked down toward a smaller, less populated street. Instead of the Ravorians running in fear of the Imperials, they followed them and started pelting them with loose stones that had collected on the curb. Even though Erek couldn't understand the language, they were obviously mocking them.

At the end of the dark, run-down street, two guards opened the large gate, leading to a garden path. After a short walk, they approached a HUGE metal arena. The two small doors leading inside were wide open. A loud roar could be heard from inside.

They entered what was most certainly their doom.

What seemed to be all of _Fora-Tong-Kay_ were seated in fifty foot tall bamboo bleachers circling the arena. A springy, artificial grass covered the ground. And at the top of the side on the opposite of the doors was an elaborate gold, open, spectator's box, no doubt containing the traitor, Tor-Kay.

Erek and the rest of the party were now in the middle of the arena. Tor-Kay stood up, made a swishing motion with his arms, and the crowd silenced. A few more rebels came through the entrance, and pushed Erek and the troops to the ground, Erek getting a face of grass and mud.

"Now, I know what you are thinking," He began," 'Why am I wasting your valuable, and productive time, on a group of Imperial SCUM?' Well, I feel it is important to show that these fools think that because we are not technologically advanced, we can be trampled on like a street. Well, look at them now! On the ground, faces full of dirt!"

A roar of laughter filled the stadium.

Erek and his troops were stood up, bound with electro-cuffs by their arms and legs, and hauled to a few columns in the middle of the arena. They were then tied around these columns, so tightly that he felt as though the ropes were slicing his arms off.

"What we shall now do is have them mercilessly rip to shreds! Just as we do with prisoners of war!" cackled Tor-Kay," Let out, the Morkoan !" At the opposite end of the arena, five gates opened up (one for each column), revealing five of the man killers, only bigger, and with a sense of deprived rage. Four of them started thundering towards the columns.

"psst…sir", said the Stormtrooper closest to him," don't worry; I contacted _Imperial Justice_ in the elevator. They were ambushed by a fleet of rebellion ships shortly after our departure. They had survived, but communications had been weakened, but we got a faint signal. They"- Erek had not noticed that the thunder of the Morkoan had gotten to a _literal _thunder_. _With the large horn on their head, all four Stormtroopers, two on each side, were crushed. Blood and armor shrapnel flew in all directions, Erek being the only survivor.

"N-n-o," Erek stuttered," NO! They are gone, all, all gone. They, THEY WERE MY BROTHERS, TOR-KAY! YOU COWARD! YOU KILLED MY BROTHERS!" His whole body shook with rage and despair. He was alone once again. With no one to back him up if things got rough. Well, not really, but each troop had something to give to the whole, a piece of the pie.

"Now...I have something…. special… for all of you," roared Tor-Kay," A duel between this Imperial, and me! Mono-e-Mono! Man…to man!"

A few moments later, Tor-Kay stood in the middle of the arena, next to Erek. He was wearing a beautiful flowing purple cape, with gold colored trim around the edges. It was tied around his neck with what seemed to be the scales of a Ravorian, probably another clan for the throne. His crest of feathers was tied into a knot.

An ancient looking red Ravorian stood next to him, holding a box of three of the most beautiful swords. One had a long, golden handle. Running down it was two rows of jewels, one row green, and the other brown. The blade was short, and looked like it could slice a speck of dust in half. The other one was nearly four feet long, with a simple wooden handle. The blade, in contrast, was decorated in complex geometric patterns. The third was probably two feet long, but the blade was curved and had a sharp edge.

"Pick a sword with haste, human, and do try to not kill yourself with it," growled Tor-Kay," such a thing would bring shame to both of us." Tor-Kay grabbed the large one from the box. Erek then delicately grabbed the shortest one from the box. The ancient Ravorian bowed, and waddled off. Tor-Kay walked a few meters away from Erek, and raised the blade, pointing the tip at Erek.

"Now… We begin!"

Tor-Kay charged at Erek, swinging the sword high above his head.

_Think fast, Erek._

"Time to go back from hence you came!" Tor-Kay shouted.

He was now upon Erek. As Tor-Kay swung down his mighty sword upon Erek, Erek rolled out of the way. Tor-Kay's sword hit the ground with a loud _clang_. Erek kicked the huge beast stabbed the beast square in the back. It penetrated only a few centimeters of his thick hide. A small trickle of green blood oozed out.

"Ha ha ha… stupid human." Tor-Kay spun around, and put all of his power into a quick elbow to the face of Erek. Erek flew backwards, hitting on the hard ground. All of his muscles seemed to freeze. There he lay, for what seemed an eternity.

"You are arrogant, ethnocentric, and have false pride. What are you? A pawn. A pawn of the Empire. And for that, you must DIE!" Tor-Kay charged once more at Erek, fire burning in his eyes.

_It's over, Erek. You've fought your last battle. And your last breath will be fighting for the Empire. Life well spent. _

Then, an idea struck him. Erek flipped onto all fours, and prepared to pounce. With a sudden burst of adrenaline, he sprung on all fours into the air. Tor-Kay kept running indifferently, fists balled. Just as they were about to collide, Erek leaped down. He then sprung up like a rocket, and with all his might, punched Tor-Kay right below the beak. Tor- Kay fell to the ground. Reality rushed back to Erek, and he fell as well.

_Am I dead? No, I can't be dead. I have to capture this backwater marsh of a planet. And besides, I was fine until I punched him. And what is that I hear? Gunfire? Shouts? And I swear that is a ship. What happened?_

Well, it was. A few moments later, the back-up had finally arrived. And, actually, three platoons had shown up (that is roughly 118 troops, and like 8 ships). All remaining Ravorians were put under planetary custody, and would stay on the planet under Imperial "protection". Tor-Kay was forced to sign the treaty (to keep his role as King), and the planet was captured.

Erek had finally woken. His arms and neck were still stiff from the blow, and a bandage had been wrapped around his head. He was lying in the main compartment of the dropship, lying on a makeshift stretcher that was usually a map table.

The troops in this particular ship were very interested in this story. He explained everything, the Morkoan, the city, the treachery, the murder of the remaining platoon, the rebels, the fight, everything."-Then I fell over, probably in exhaustion. Then I woke up, and here I am."

"Wow, sir," said a troop, awestruck," Lord Vader could never punish you for such a great deed. Yes, it will take a while, but you'll regain his trust. I, and others, would sacrifice our lives for your innocence."

"Well, that is very flattering," said Erek, propping himself up with his elbow," but unfortunately, he does not think very highly of you. How is the condition of the ship? How is Luitenent?"

Well, sir, I don't know about Luitenent, but the ship is in good condition. She's been in worse."

"Good, take me home."

**Epilogue**

It had been exactly 7.6 days since he had returned to the _Imperial Justice,_ with a broken nose, broken jaw, three broken ribs, and a fractured right shoulder blade. He was taken to the medical deck, and was out for a week. During that short time, Darth Vader himself had showed up, taking temporary charge over the 138s.

Erek stood, looking into the reflection on the one viewport in his room/ office. His curly blond hair was straightened back, his nose rapped in gauze. One of his light-blue eyes was almost invisible with all the swelling around it. His war medals and suit had been replaced, considering all of his medals had fallen off, and his suit torn and shredded.

"Today's the day," he muttered to himself. Talking to himself was very strange for him, but after a week all alone in a bed with casts all over you, would you be able to shut up? "Wonder how I'll end up."

His stress level grew as he walked down the narrow, stark white, deserted troop barracks. What would be his fate? Would he be demoted? Thrown down to the bottom of the military latter? Or would they just boot him out all together? He walked stiffer than ever, back straight as a board, hands behind his back. He almost walked straight into a passing officer, as he was reading a holo-scroll.

"Oof! - Sorry, sir. So, you do know everyone is all in a storm, wanting to know what happened, right? The two you talked to were even interrogated! But, I shouldn't be stalling you. Vader would have both of our necks! Good luck, sir!"

And he was off.

In the bridge, Vader stood, a black sentinel, almost invisible behind the inky black viewport. He (or it?) stood as still as a statue. As Erek walked down the catwalk, which seemed to stretch for miles, a strange thought popped in his mind. How much had this creature seen? How much death? How much pain had he experienced? How much sorrow? What was he thinking right now? The thoughts made him sick to his stomach. Was a part of this thing holding a heart?

He knelt. "L..Lord Vader…sir?

"Hello…Commander," His voice was low, and raspy," I...have heard of your adventures. I find your lack of leadership…disturbing. You showed an air of half-cockiness that I…greatly despise in you. You should be…punished for such an unnecessary loss of men. You also humiliated not only me, but all of the Empire! That is punishable by fates worse than death itself!"

At this point, Erek had stood up. Vader walked up to him, so his menacing mask was just a few inches in front and above his own. Vader rose is finger in jabbing motion.

"Don't…do it…again."

It was very hard for Erek to keep a straight face at this point. His insides had melted to mush. He was in deep trouble.

"I should punish you…severely. But…the Emperor has different views. And his word is the highest law. You have been pardoned. Only, because your mission was successful. But don't do… it again. Or I shall personally make sure his views are changed. If you think that this is behavior that… I will pardon regularly, then consider yourself dead! Dismissed!"

"Thank you, Lord Vader. I am not worthy," Erek said, his beat going a mile a minute.

Erek walked out of the bridge. It seemed like with each step, a weight was removed from his chest. He was off the hook. And he stilled had his whole neck in one piece. That was good. But what would happen now? He had no idea. He would have to talk to Luitenent.

Erek had a special com-link signal with him. While Luitenent was not the highest rank…the two had been friends since before the academy. They trusted each other with their lives.

"Luitenent? Where are you?"

"Oh! Sir! How are you? How did the meeting go? Let's meet in the cafeteria."

A few minutes later, they had sat at a table in the cafeteria.

"You have no idea what has been happening. Vader let me off the hook!" Erek then explained everything that happened since Luitenent had gotten lost in the forest.

"Wow, Erek, that's amazing!" said Luitenent," and if you are wondering, I did get back, and Beta and Omega squad got back! Sorry I hadn't told you earlier, but I was out, too. We could meet 'em if you want."

"I would be honored," replied Erek.

And they were off.


End file.
